


Under the trees

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Animagus though couldn't help but smile as he imagined those words being said only for him."</p><p>It is almost full moon and two figures stand in the forbidden forest.<br/>Will confessions be made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the trees

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this One-Shot is a bit cheesy but I hope that you'll still like it!

The sun set over the forbidden forest as two figures still stood in the shadows, looking up at the clouds that hung in the sky at the late summer night.

"It's almost full moon." Said the taller of them with a small smile, though it didn't reach his with worry filled eyes.

The smaller sighed softly and nodded as he gave his companion a weak smile that made his heart ache. "Yes, I know, Padfoot…" the man whispered and looked up at him.

Sirius stroked a loose strand of his dark hair out of his face.

"We'll be ready to help you soon, Remus." He addressed the male that stood next to him. "James and me already can transform and Pete will soon too, maybe even this full moon already.

The man carefully held his hand out to Remus, who took it and squeezed it gently, the worry in his eyes lessening though it came back only a second later.

"I don't want to hurt you though…" he mumbled as he looked down, not daring to look his best friend into the eyes.

Sirius though lightly shook his head and gave the werewolf's hand another soft squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, Moony. We can protect ourselves and we will help you, no matter what you say now."

Remus couldn't help but smile at those words, them being so like his friend.

"Thank you, Sirius…" the small male smiled, a rather fond smile as a small spark of happiness returned into his eyes which formerly only had been filled with negative emotions.

"I'm glad that I have you, Padfoot." He said quietly, then added, a dark blush sneaking onto his pale cheeks "All of you, I mean…"

Remus was quite happy about the darkness that surrounded them, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be able to see his blush then.

The Animagus though couldn't help but smile as he imagined those words being only said for him.

Though that probably would never happen.

He had decided to keep the crush he had on his best friend a secret even when a year ago, he had realized that it was actually so much more than just a little crush.

Just holding Remus hand, even if it would never mean anything more than a deep friendship to the other, was enough for him and made him happy.

Sirius looked down on their now intertwined hands, a fond smile on his lips as his eyes shone warmly in the last rays of sunshine for that day.

Remus was watching his best friend with one of his special smiles, the ones only reserved for him, for Sirius, who could make even the saddest days to days he held dear.

What Sirius didn't know though, was that the werewolf actually did know about the feelings the Animagus harboured for him.

Remus gently looked him into the dark, beautiful eyes of the man in front of him, then stepped even closer to him, their bodies almost touching before he closed that space and wrapped his arms around his warm body, his head buried deep in the taller's chest.

Never having stopped looking at him, Remus saw the way his friend's cheeks had darkened into a beautiful red. He could see every outline of the male's face at such a close proximity.

"Don't ever leave me…" Remus mumbled, almost too quiet to be heard.

He felt so helpless as they stood in the warm breeze of the summer evening, the dreaded full moon so close, he could already sense it.

"Never.." was the response he got a second later, Sirius voice gentle as he smiled down on the smaller, carefully cupping his cheek.

Remus immediately leant into the contact, trusting his best friend blindly without any trace of doubt as he whispered:

"I love you…"

The small male then realized what he had said. He blushed brightly, his eyes wide with panic though he didn't dare looking at Sirius, not sure if his reaction truly would be as positive as he had hoped.

Suddenly, he felt warm fingers on his chin, tilting it up until his hazel eyes met those dark, mysterious orbs that belonged to his best friend, who looked at him with a warm shine in those beautiful eyes.

"S-Sirius..." the werewolf asked in a small, almost shy whisper as he looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Sirius' hand then wandered up to Remus' cheek, now he cupping his friend's cheek as he smiled at him, fondly.

"I love you too…" he mumbled, almost whispered even as though he feared that if he spoke too loud, his words would be lost in the wind.

Remus' whole face seemed to lit up at that as he let out a happy laugh, that Sirius couldn't help but admire

After all that Remus has had to go through, after everything that had happened to him, he still was able to smile like that and the Animagus couldn't help but think of it as one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his whole life. He loved Remus' smile.

Sirius smiled softly as he gently pulled his best friend and now possibly boyfriend even closer, their bodies flushed together as he saw Remus' soft, hazel eyes closing and let his own eyes flutter shut as well.

He couldn't be any happier at that moment and when their lips then finally met, nothing could ever feel better and more right than this.

As they pulled away, Remus couldn't help but chuckle softly as he smiled brightly and placed another small kiss to Sirius' lips.

"I never thought that something this good could ever happen this close to full moon."


End file.
